funeral_bellfandomcom-20200214-history
Miricle
Miricle "Miri" (ミラクル "Kiseki") is the main roleplay character of Miricle1778. Appearance When Miricle was a young girl, she had long pinkish hair with two pigtails on the side. When she was a little girl, she wore a blue/white dress with a pink short sleeved sweater to go with it. Sometimes she would change it up a little.. but she wore black. Miricle now has long purple hair that she keeps in a high ponytail and pieces of her part parted on her forehead with a green ribbon (sometimes white), dark blue eyes She wears her school uniform, which consists of different styles. She wears a white dress with high stockings. She sometimes wear a kimono when she's at her house at random times. When she's not wearing her school uniform, she wears different variety of clothes. Personality When Miricle was a young girl, she was always happy and cheerful. She loved to play and have fun. She was a very fun girl to be with. Miricle was also very helpful and a good childhood friend with her friends. By the time Miricle was in her early teens, she was a little more mature. Still a little crazy but she was mature at some points. When she was 19, she became a little childish, but she can be mature at some points. Miricle has a tendency to be random at some points, although she is a very nice girl to be with. She is a helpful girl to be with and she is always there for her friends. Although, she is a smart girl. Miricle is actually really nice to people deep inside and out. Backstory Miricle was born wealthy rich class family in Central City. She lived with her mom and 2 younger cousins and older cousin. She never met her dad, but she has seen pictures of him by her mom. Her cousins lived with her because she was alone and always played and talked to herself, or to her "imaginary" friend (which was actually a ghost). Her cousins were like her younger and older siblings to her that she never had. She went to elementary school when she was in Kindergarten through 5th grade. In Kindergarden, Miricle met Steve. Steve was actually Miricle's first friend in Kindergarten. Steve and Miricle were best friends in less than 3 days. Sometimes Miricle would ask her mom if Steve could come over. By the time Steve and Miricle were in 3rd grade, they had an even stronger relationship. They became to have a brother and sister relationship. Steve still went to Miricle's house to talk to her. Although, Miricle's oldest cousin thought that they were dating because they always hung out together, but they would never go that far. Her younger cousins thought that they were married. Even though they were only in 3rd grade. In 4th grade, Miricle met Koakuma. Miricle thought that Koakuma was a cool girl, but she never talked to her though. When she did, Kuma wouldn't leave Miricle alone and kept talking to her for 5 minutes. Kuma and Miricle became best friends until then. When Miricle went to the 5th grade, she met Bulla. Bulla and Miricle became best friends quick. Miricle, Bulla and Kuma began to all hang out together. They all went to Miricle's house and all started to spend the night together. Miricle's youngest cousin used to have a crush on Bulla. Miricle's younger and oldest cousin thought that Kuma was cool. Miricle, Bulla and Kuma hung out together, they were like sisters. Miricle, Kuma and Bulla were friends and they always had each other's backs. Miricle soon forgot her friend Steve, her best friend since Kindergarten. Miricle started to wonder where he was. When she found out that he random away, she was so upset knowing that her best friend she knew was gone. She thought that it wouldn't get worst. She didn't want to leave her friends, or forget about them, like what she did with Steve. Worst mistake she ever made. When Miricle was in 7th grade, she got a note from her teacher. Since her grades were so high, she was invited to join an-all girls boarding school. She didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave her friends. But she had no choice but to go anyways. When she was in 8th grade, on her way to Hokkaido Academy, all of she could think about was her friends back in Central City. She wondered what her friends will do when she's gone. Will she ever see them again? Will they be mad at her? Will they leave her? All of these thoughts. When she reached Hokkaido Academy, it was a pretty huge school, full of girls. She didn't like it because it was a little girly for her. She thought that Hokkaido Academy was a boarding school for snobby girls. When Miricle joined her first class, she made a new friend named Tali. Tali was just like Miricle. Except, Tali lived with her dad and only him, while Miricle lived with her mom and 3 cousins. Just like Miricle, Tali also had no choice but to leave her friends back at her old school. Tali and Miricle became close friends. They were like sisters, like how Miricle was with her best friends back in Central City, Bulla and Kuma. Tali and Miricle became best friends and they still are best friends currently. Same with Bulla and Kuma. By the time Miricle graduated from Hokkaido Academy, she finally reunited with Bulla and Kuma, she then on spend her college with her 2 best friends. Miricle's quotes TBA ''Powers/Ablities'' TBA Relationships Charlie Charlie Miricle is a very good owner to Charlie. She is very close to him. She adopted Charlie 2-3 weeks ago at an animal shelter. Although, Charlie is too much of a pervert with Miricle. He enjoys going in her room and watching her change clothes and take a shower and purring. She get's mad at him for doing that. But other than that, her and Charlie are pretty close. Bulla An old friend of her since High School. Miricle and Bulla sometimes have issues when Bulla throws Miricle out the window for no reason. Miricle likes to be at Bulla's house just to see what crazy mess will happen. Miricle and Bulla do love each other in a sister and best friend way. Koakuma Girl that always goes to The Dollar Store. Miricle and Kuma knew each other since they were little girls. Koakuma and Miricle are best friends and they go on many adventures together. Miricle and Kuma may have their ups and downs, but they still love and care for each other dearly. Nikad She thinks that is a pretty cool kid, but she doesn't really know him very well. Steve Steve was one of Miricle's old childhood friends. She knew Steve when she was a young girl. She doesn't exactly remember how she met Steve, but she knew Steve for a long time. When Steve left Miricle, he left her because he was trying to escape from some cops. Miricle never saw her best friend again after that. When Miricle was older, when she met Bulla, a highschool friend of hers, she saw Bulla with Steve, but she didn't recognize it, when she knew that there was something very familiar about him. Tali Tali and Miricle were actually best friends since middle school. They are best friends and they always will be. Miricle and Tali haven't seen each other after they left Hokkaido Academy. They have the best and strongest bond ever, in Miricle's term. Miricle still has the ring that Tali got her in 8th grade. After they left Hokkaido Academy, they went their own ways, and did not see each other, until now. There's actually more people, I'm just too lazy to add them. Trivia *''Miricle was about to have the name "Azalea" because the love for flowers, but "Miricle" was more suitable.'' *''Miricle was supposed to have purple eyes too along with longer purple hair.'' *''Miricle was originally supposed to be in her late teens (like 17). She was originally supposed to be a senior in High School.'' Gallery ...Screw you.jpg ddgmhfrsd.jpg gyjtdrtu.png Miri'sswimsuit.jpg Shinonono.Houki.full.641597.jpg datchibi.jpg 3195817JREVX7jA (1).jpg Category:Miricle1778 Category:Characters Category:Hellraisers